A number of injector-actuated syringes and powered injectors for use in medical procedures such as angiography, computer tomography and NMR/MRI, have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,736 discloses an apparatus for injecting fluid into the vascular system of a human being or an animal. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,980 discloses an angiographic injector and syringe wherein the drive member of the injector can be connected to, or disconnected from, the syringe plunger at any point along the travel path of the plunger via a releasable mechanism requiring rotation of the syringe plunger relative to the piston.
Numerous advances have been made in the area of injector-actuated syringes and powered injectors for use therewith. Nonetheless, newly developed and developing medical procedures constantly test the limits of current injector systems. For example, some procedures require the use of high pressures but also require physiochemical properties of the syringe (for example, chemical and biochemical compatibility with the liquid injection medium) that make attainment of high pressures difficult. Changes in syringes to meet these requirements may result in changes to the plunger used in these syringes.
It is, therefore, very desirable to develop new plunger systems for use with these new syringes.